Problem: Sixteen is 64$\%$ of what number?
If the number is $x$, we can set up the equation $\frac{16}{x}=\frac{64}{100}$. We divide both sides by $4$ to get $\frac{1}{x}=\frac{4}{100}=\frac{1}{25}$, so $x=\boxed{25}$.